I know you better than You know yourself
by popscb
Summary: Joey and Lauren fanfic Set one month after everyone finds out about joey and Lauren. Lauren and joey have more problems thrown their way but how will they cope ? Please R&R any ideas of what else can happen would be appreciated thanks :)
1. Not a morning person

**This is my first Fanfic so I hope it's alright, the first chapter or so are probably similar to others but it will have more stuff further on :) set 1 month after everyone finds out about Lauren and joey**

"Lauren…. Lauren" The sound of her mother's voice shattered through the house from the bottom of the stairs, hitting Lauren and waking her from what had been quite a peaceful night's sleep. Lauren took a look at her phone seeing it was only half eight. She let out a sigh and rolled back over to sleep not noticing the Missed called from Joey.

Down stairs the rest of the family were starting their days as usual ,sitting in the kitchen- Tanya fussing around with appointments at the salon trying to get Oscar sorted, Abi with her head buried in a book fretting over exams and Max yelling at a car dealer down the phone. The doorbell rang followed by quite gentle tapping at the door.

"I'll get it then shall I ?" Abi got to her feet and gave a disapproving look to both of her parents who just ignored her, yet again. Opening the door she found Joey .

"Alright Abs? Lauren in ?"

Abi stepped aside to allow Joey in the house pointing upstairs to indicate where Lauren was. Joey strolled into the kitchen when he was greeted by the rest of the family.

"Lauren … Joeys here Get up" Tanya yelled as she began to usher Oscar out of the door, she , like everyone else in the house was beginning to lose patients with Lauren who had barley left the house the last few weeks. "Go on up Joey see if you can get her down here". With a gently nudge from Tanya joey made his way upstairs shouting Lauren as he neared the door. He slightly opened it and saw Lauren curled up fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and he felt guilty for trying to wake her.

He strolled over to her planning his next move. Crouching down at the side of her bed he began to trace the side of her cheek with his finger whispering her name as he did so. "Lauren… Babe come on you got to get up… face the world" He continued for a few seconds when she began to stir. Joey smiled as she took the pillow from under her head and half-heartedly through it at him still with her eyes closed. "Ouch Lauren … right that's it …up… come on … we .are .going out today, like it or not you are leaving this house". With each word he began to move the bed sheets further off the bed so Lauren had no choice but to move. She opened her eyes slightly, smiling and frowning at a grinning Joey.

"Morning Babe" he said going to kiss her, but Lauren jilted form the bed pushing joey out of the way as she did so.

She ran at full speed to the bathroom , Joey glared at the door pivoting on the spot attempting to process at what had just happened- He'd never seen her move so quick ( other than the night she ran from the pub when everyone found out about the two of them ).

As she reached the bathroom Lauren slammed the door Shut, She could hear Joey outside the door trying to question her. "Lauren you alright?" getting no response but hearing her being sick he tried again "babe come on open the door".

Lauren herself was sure she knew what was wrong but didn't want to admit it. Once she'd finished vomiting she splashed her face with ice cold water and swilled her mouth. She opened the door, her eyes teary, and stood looking at Joey. He stepped forward and took her hand to steady her. She was Pale and clammy and Looked ill. At this point max had reached the top of the stairs.

"Joey ? she ill or summat ?" max pulled joeys arm back as Lauren headed back to her room. "Look after her Joey ye? I got to go". Joey nodded in agreement and walked back to Lauren who was sitting looking quite frail on the edge of her bed. They were alone in the house and would have usually been making good use of this time but Joey could see Lauren wasn't well and he needed to get to the bottom of the problem.


	2. Questions but no answers

After a very awkward few minutes Lauren released joeys hand and began to rummage for clothes in her wardrobe.

"So, you going to tell me what's wrong then Lauren ay? Or am I going to have to guess? because either way I will find out babe, although I can probably hazard a guess". The last part of his sentence trailed off into a whisper . Lauren stopped and turned sharply towards Joey

"Lauren Please, tell me, are you drinking again?" her eyes full of tears she began to approach the bed where joey was still sitting, his eyes glistened as she approached him but he was taken aback by her next move. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up pushing him towards the door. "Lauren what the hell ? … you need to talk to me your obviously not well and you're not telling me why…I'm asking questions Lauren but getting no answers". Lauren looked at him , her brain telling her to just let him go make sure first and her heart the complete opposite – tell him now and get it over with.

Many situations over the last few months with Joey had been ruled by her heart and look where that had got her. This time however was different her head had won the battle and she found herself pushing joey away . "Joey just go, I'll call you when I wanna talk."

With that Joey left, not questioning why Lauren was doing this but noticing she was upset and didn't want to upset her more he left. He found his feet taking him to the park no real destination in mind. He sat on the bench and watched the empty park, replaying what had just happened over and over still trying to come to a conclusion but failing miserably.

Back at number 5 Lauren had decided she needed to know for sure if what she though was wrong was . She slipped on her coat and opted for flat shoes knowing it would be quicker and easier to make an escape if she saw anyone she knew. Shutting the door behind her she glanced around making she would be alone, noting no one other than Masood was around she made a dash for the bus stop.

Every second on the bus felt like an hour she wanted to be quick and get back before anyone noticed she was gone but today the traffic and the bus driver were against her. With the odd glance at her phone she realised she had been on the bus for nearly half hour, 10 missed calls from Joey and 5 texts. Lauren placed the phone back into her pocket when a small chemist caught her eye she got off the bus at the next stop and dragged herself with embarrassment to the chemist.

Meanwhile Joey was still sitting in the park the air beginning to cool around him. Shivering slightly he made his way back to his, checking his phone to see no messages no calls nothing. She really was hiding something – he didn't blame her for shutting him out after all he'd done the same to her when Derek had died, but now he thought things were different that she would have been able to talk to him of all people.

Later that afternoon Lauren had arrived home and was hiding in the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bath tears streaming down her face, gripping to the test in her hands. She didn't want to look but she felt she already know the answer. Removing her hand from one end of the test she saw two bold blue lines. "No no no no" she sobbed knowing now she was really screwed. Unknown to Lauren she had been locked in the bathroom for over an hour; it was only when she heard her phone she snapped back to reality.

Joeys name flashed across the screen, instantly her heart dropped but she answered it just wanting to hear his voice – to feel some form of comfort.

"Lauren …. Lauren you there?" joey proclaimed as Lauren remained silent

"Joey" her silent tears fell and soon developed into sobs as she heard is voice. Joey continued to talk to her but got no response, he could only hear crying and the distant echo of Tanya and max shouting her.

Joey hung up the phone and ran like a shot over to number 5. He hammered on the door until he had a response.

"alright alright coming where's the fire". Max said sarcastically before opening the door. Joey burst in looking at max with fright in his eyes.

"where is she uncle max ? ive just had her on the phone to me crying I could get anything form her."

"I was just coming to find you actually, she upstairs in the bathroom been in there for over an hour won't come out. She's asking for you". As joey climber the stairs he could her Tanya and Abi trying to coax Lauren out but failing. "Just get Joey I need joey".

He stood at the bathroom door and said gently "Good Job I'm here then ay?" Before he could say anything else the door had flung open and Lauren had run at joey. He caught her body as she collapsed against him. Her small frame lifted up and down as she found comfort in Joeys embrace trying to regulate her breathing. He rubbed his hand in circles on her back playing with her hair.

Tanya and Abi left the two of them alone seeing the Joey was all that Lauren needed.


	3. Heads or tails ?

Joey had managed to pull Lauren into her room sitting her down still tight in his embrace. As Joey pulled away he tucked a small piece of hair away from her ear and saw a small smile creep onto her face. "hey that's better, we can smile" he said grinning, but Lauren seem to be preoccupied with hiding something in her top draw. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Joey but he chose not to question it, instead he sat looking at her wiping her tears away. She seemed much calmer now but still tense. Joey took this opportunity to begin his questioning but approached with caution not wanting to encourage any more tears.

Lauren Sat fidgeting with her fingers wanting and hoping she could find the courage to tell him. "Talk to me babe… you know whatever it is I'll be here I'm not going anywhere. " He continued to look into her eyes "if it's something I've done, said or anything we can sort it". "_If only he know what he had done he wouldn't be so eager to sort it then_" she thought to herself, Joey took hold of her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Joey… I'm…" she was about to open the draw she had just hidden the test in when her mother burst in the door "Your drinking again aren't you Lauren? That this morning was a hangover like it has been for the last 3 weeks and you wouldn't come out because you knew full well what we would have to say about it". With that Lauren Shut the small gap she had created in the draw and ran out past her mother straight out the front door. Joey Shouted after her but she carried on walking almost breaking into a Jog.

Joey was about to go after her when Max stopped him "Just leave her Joe Ye? She'll come back when she's ready… just giver her time." Joey retreated and made his way back to Laurens room. He sat on the bed head in his hands if it wasn't for Tanya's outburst he was sure Lauren was going to talk to him he would have known what was wrong and Laurens reaction to Tanya's accusation made him even more worried that the problem was not alcohol. He stood grabbing his coat when he spotted the top draw and his feet wouldn't take him any further.

As he approached the draw he second guessed himself establishing eventually that whatever was in the draw must hold the answer. He tentatively pulled open the draw. Colour drained his face as his hands hit his head -the answer stared him right in the face. Why hadn't he guessed? It was obvious now he knew and it all became clear why she needed him close but wanted to push him away just as much.

He grabbed the test and slid it into his pocket racing out the house to the one place he knew Lauren would be hoping he wasn't too late. "Joey where you going? I said to leave her!" Max shook his head at his nephew as the door slammed shut.

Meanwhile Lauren had made her way to the Vic, sitting in the corner; head firmly on her arms 2 empty glasses on the table another half full. Lauren sat and just watched as everyone got on with their seemingly uncomplicated lives. What she would give for people just to accept her and Joey why could people accept that they loved each other? As she took a sip from the glass she felt eyes gazing at her. Looking round she saw him.

He looked shifty like he was hiding something. "How did you find me?"

"I know you better than you think… but not as well as I'd like to" Lauren looked puzzled at him did he know? It wasn't possible he couldn't know. Joey moved to sit at the table and noticed the empty glasses "have you been drinking Lauren?" he was angry at the thought and grabbed the glass she was holding taking a sip. Joey sighed in relief when the glass contained just orange juice no vodka. "You can't drink you know Lauren … especially now" His voice was steady and quite so only Lauren could hear. "What do you mean especially now?" Lauren raised her eyebrows at joey as tears began to fall her voice quivering trying to hold back the tears.

Joey moved closer to her an laced his fingers through hers sighing "now that your pregnant". Immediately she broke down seeing the Love in Joey's eyes and hearing the tenderness to his voice. Joey gripped her hand tighter and pulled her into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me Lauren… I'm assuming you didn't just find out since you've been avoiding everyone for over a month" his voice was soft and comforting and he smiled showing nothing but love for the girl in front of him.

Lauren pulled out of the hug and seeing joeys smile began to explain the situation. How she had had suspicions for weeks but only took the test today after seeing Joey. The Conversation was light hearted with no pressure from either of them to gain a response from the other.

"What we going to do Joey ?" finally Lauren piped up wanting to know how he really felt.

"We flip a coin, heads or tails?"


	4. A decision we make together

Joey began to laugh seeing the horror appear on her face. "ehy I was joking … do you really think id base our future on the flip of a coin?" He looked at Lauren who shook her head and sighed leaning her head on the table. "My dad's going to kill you Joey, he will actually murder you"

"Nah Lauren he won't he loves you too much for that… I love you too much to let him to do that. Have you thought about what you want to do?"

"Not really I Thought it was a decision we would make together … but it can't happen can it Joey let's be realistic us a… baby" Lauren struggled to get the last word from her lips but such relief came with it. "We need to sort this Joey before it's too late"

"Lauren are you saying what I think you are? Because if you are I don't think that's what you really want" Joeys eyes widened at the prospect of Lauren wanting to get rid of her child, their child. He knew he didn't want that and deep down he knew she didn't either. "Is that what you really want?"

She remained silent, she knew joey was right it wasn't what she wanted but it couldn't happen .

"I know you better than you know yourself Lauren Branning, and I know you want this baby." He reached up to Laurens face and lifted her chin. "You're already showing that you care for this baby Lauren, you're in a Pub drinking orange juice, with your history that takes some will power or …Love" He smiled at her continuing "you've known for what roughly 4 weeks? If you were really not wanting this baby we wouldn't be having this conversation now and lastly look how you're sitting Lauren".

Lauren looked at joey grinning and then took a look at her, subconsciously over the last half hour her hand had crept to her stomach laying almost protectively over it her fingers tapping rhythmically. "Now tell me that you don't want this baby Lauren" She smirked and bit her bottom lip at his comment and shook her head leaning in to kiss him. He responded, the kiss becoming more passionate and tender, they pulled apart Joey placing his hand on top of Laurens still draped over her stomach.

"When and what am I going to tell Mom and dad?"

"I thought that's a decision we could make together" Joey merely repeated Laurens words from earlier.

"I don't want to tell them Joey" she looked at him thinking he would object but she was shocked with his response.

"Then we don't tell them"

"What?" she shot up out of Joeys arm deciding if she had misheard what he had just said.

"Don't tell them ... we hide it as long as we can and buy you some bigger clothes" He laughed knowing Lauren wouldn't take kindly to the idea of getting Bigger. "Come on Lauren it won't be that hard you never leave the house anyway so it won't be anything new , get all the hospital mail and stuff sent to mine and give them your mobile number".

"And you really think it will be that easy? My mom was the size of a whale when she Oscar so I'm going to be huge and you can't hide huge Joey"

"well we can try and if they suss you then it's going to be too late to do anything about it init ?"

"Oh ye right and in 8months time we can just walk in with no baby stuff and say look Mommy, daddy I Had a Baby! No Joey it aint going to work"

"Just chill will you we can sort everything like that when we need to , what you need now is to go to the doctors and get checked over" he looked at Lauren who stared back at him knowing he was right. "Right come on then Momma let's get you home to bed." Joey said with a smirk as he pulled Lauren to her feet.

"erm less of the nicknames ye ? don't want anyone getting suspicious." She grabbed his hand and started to walk back over to number 5 "and Joey thankyou".

As they approached the door they saw Tanya glaring at them through the window opening the door ahead of them she stood arms folded waiting for them to reach her. "And where have you been?"

**Need some ideas now guys please I have an ending but need some stuff leading up to it thank you J**


	5. One lie leads to another

Stepping inside the house Lauren looked nervously at Joey he knew that if she spoke she would say something. "Erm we had some things to sort out Tan … had a bit of an argument this morning but its sorted now right babe?" he placed his arm around Laurens waist and squeezed comfortingly, her hand reaching for his. "And she's sorry for not telling you the truth about being sick"

"Oh is she now, drink was it Lauren? Like I said"

Joey looked at Lauren and felt her tense "No actually Mother I..." before she could say anything else Joey had jumped in "She's got food Poisoning and has had for a week or two". He shot a meaningful look at Tanya who just shook her head and trailed into the kitchen shouting to Abi as she did so.

Lauren rubbed the back of joeys had and lead him upstairs but was stopped in her tracks "Erm don't think so Lauren – no offence Joey but you aint staying over , you might be my nephew but your still her boyfriend"

"Dad!" Lauren proclaimed as Joey laughed "It's alright Lauren, can I just go see her to bed I'll be straight back down?" max nodded at joey "No messing about you hear" Lauren smirked knowing she really couldn't get into much more trouble than she was already in, the smirk went unnoticed by her dad as Joey picked her up and carried her up the rest of the stairs.

Kicking the door open Joey placed Lauren on her bed pulling off her shoes and kissing her forehead. He sat on the end of the bed as Lauren climbed onto his lap and just sat there gazing into his eyes. "I do love you Joey you know that right?" Joey nodded and swung her back onto the bed. "Now go to sleep get some rest I'll see you in the morning to sort out that food poisoning" he flashed Lauren his trademark cheeky grin. "Oh and Lauren I love you too… both of you" he closed the door behind him noticing Tanya at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know what you two are hiding Joseph Branning but I will find out and believe me when I do, you best hope I like what I find, because I tell you Joey you two lying is making me question what you are doing" she turned and shut the living room door to ensure only Joey could hear her. "One lie leads to another joey and you of all people know the damage it causes – so I'll ask you again, what's going on with you and Lauren?"

Joey sighed and now understood this was going to be much harder then he first anticipated "Nothing Tanya honestly I'm taking her to the doctors tomorrow get her sorted and she'll be fine" his sentence had no emotion and little tone, once Tanya had finished giving him the third degree he left the house texting Lauren as he went.

_Message to Lauren:_

_Just had the 3__rd__ degree from your mom, told her it was food poisoning and I was taking you to the doctors tomorrow. She's getting suspicious though lyl J x _

_Message to Joey:_

_I know I heard, we can sort it tomorrow ye ? lyl L x_

_Message to Lauren:_

_Of course we can babe I'll be round at 10 night lyl j x_

The next Morning Lauren woke of her own accord feeling surprisingly not sick. She looked at her phone and saw it had half 9 , she quickly got dressed throwing on skinny jeans and tight black top why she still could. She looked in the mirror and swore she could see a small bump forming; she shook her head believing it was her imagination. There was a knock on the door when she heard Joey ask if he could come in. as she opened the door he looked at her with wide eyes had he seen what she thought she'd seen? . "Babe you can't wear that you can actually see a bump put a jumper on or something". Lauren looked at him and grinned to herself pulling a stripy jumper from the draws. "How far gone do you think you are Lauren because you seriously look pregnant". Weather it was because both of them knew or Lauren really was further gone than she thought they both had been drawn to her stomach which scared them into thinking that someone else would notice.

Running down stairs trying to avoid contact with anyone they both shouted their good byes, "hang on hang on where's my goodbye ?" Tanya beckoned Lauren towards her giving her a hug and kissing her cheek softly. "Hope they sort you darling – take care of my baby Joey I trust you".

"ahh Joseph, Joseph one lie leads to another " Lauren said playfully as she linked her arm through his both of them walking to the bus stop.


	6. seriously?

**not much going on in this but needed to get it in to set the scene for the next few chapters :)**

"Miss Branning?" The young nurse came into the waiting room with her clipboard looking round and saw Lauren stand up. Lauren Moved towards the nurse. "You can come too you know" Joey looked at Lauren who held out her hand and smiled weakly at him. The nurse left the two of them into a room whilst she left to collect some things.

Lauren sat fiddling with her hands looking at the cold white room as joey placed a hand on her knee stopping it from shaking. "Joey I'm scared". She met joey's eyes who smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. The nurse walked back in notice how worried Lauren looked.

"Right then … Lauren, and you are ?" aiming the question at Joey , "hes my boyfriend - Joey" Lauren responded. the nurse looked and smiled at Joey and continued "so you must be Joey who booked the appointment then ye? right so Lauren when joey booked appointment he said that you were pregnant is that right?" the nurse was very young but reassuring in her voice she looked at the both of them. "Lauren there's nothing to be scared of, I'm going to take a look and we can get you a scan see how far along you are". Lauren nodded as the nurse guided her to the bed. Lauren paled as the contact between her and Joey broke. She lay on the bed and pulled up her top. The nurse felt across her stomach asking questions Lauren responding as she did so.

"Well Lauren I think you're about 3-4 months but we can look on the scanner in a second ill just set it up". As she left the room Lauren and joey exchanged looks both reading each other's minds. How could she be this far gone? "It was the first time Lauren… the heat of the moment we forgot" Joey smirked as Laurens hands covered her blushing face. "I don't get it joey I was in hospital after the crash and they never said anything". "Ye but Lauren it was only the day after".

Laurens hand caressed her stomach "Looks like we won't have to hide it for as long as we thought then". The nurse walked back in catching the end of Laurens sentence. "You wont be able to hide it forever you know?"she said as she placed the scanner over Laurens stomach. Seconds passed when they both froze as the nurse turned the screen to show them the image. "Just as I thought looks about 4 months and everything's perfect so you can stop worrying"

"Seriously?" it was joey who spoke up questioning the nurse. "Yes all fine I'll send you an appointment for future sonograms". Lauren wiped the gel off her stomach and grasped joeys hand smiling. It was obvious to see the relief on her face and Joeys for that matter. The nurse gave Lauren some information leaflets and some tablets to calm the morning sickness. "i know you didnt think you were this far along Lauren but you do need to consider telling your family" Lauren sighed knowing the nurse was probably right.

Once they had left the surgery Lauren and Joey made their way to a café where they attempted to make a list of everything they would need but found themselves knowing way less than what they thought. Laurens phone buzzed and showing the screen to Joey she sighed and answered "Hiya Mum, yes everything's fine I got some tablets ...just having a coffee... we shouldn't be too long ...ok ok bye". Lauren hung up and recalled the conversation to joey. "I told you she's getting suspicious Lauren I think I need to be around more often too keep my eye on you" he said leaning across the table to kiss her. "Oh you do, do you?" she said standing and making her way out of the café.


	7. Big Jumpers and stretchy jeans

The last 3 months had flown by and thankfully Lauren had been able to keep her and her bump hidden, with only the odd questioning from her mom. Lauren rolled over onto her side and saw Joey lying next to her, his arm draped around her middle and hand lay on her stomach. Each morning she had the same feeling of disbelief when she saw joey beside her.

Not long after she'd found out she was pregnant Lauren found herself needing Joeys Company and protection more and more something that hadn't gone unnoticed by her parents. Lauren would spend her nights at Joey and Alice's because her parents were too stubborn to let joey stay at hers. However one day when Lauren hadn't returned home from Joeys things changed.

*flashback*

"where the hell have you been Lauren?"

"aghh Mom please … you know I like to stay at joeys because **you **won't let him stay here." Lauren stood with her arms wrapped tightly around her body –luckily this was a natural look for Lauren and so her parents were used to the guarded stance. "Why are you suddenly so concerned anyway?" Posing this question allowed Lauren to gage how much they knew about the situation and where the conversation was going.

"Actually Lauren your mom and I wanted to talk to you about something" Max pointed to the living room where she saw a small box sitting on the table. Opening it she found another door key. "But I don't get it" she said looking puzzled at both her parents.

"It's for Joey we agreed he can move in"

"honestly?"

"yes Lauren your miserable when he's not around … don't think I haven't noticed and it saves us worrying when you're at his." It was Tanya who spoke reassuring Lauren that they wanted her to be happy.

"No Funny Business though Lauren we're trusting you"

*end of flashback*

It hadn't taken much convincing to get joey to move in and in just under a month the family had rearranged the house so they had their own room. Lauren and Joey had taken her and Abi's old room, whilst abi moved into what was Oscar's room. The newly converted loft became Oscars after much arguing. To Max and Tanya's Surprise Lauren and Joey didn't want the loft, they just assumed they were taking what they could and were just being appreciative, the real reason unknown to them, was Lauren didn't want to be climbing anymore stairs than she had to in her condition. The best thing about it was it worked- they had space, extra money because Joey didn't have to pay rent (as long as he helped out around the house) and best of all they were together.

Lauren found over the weeks that her bump was the easiest thing to hide- Big Jumpers and stretchy jeans seemed to be her best friends. It was the things she and joey had been secretly buying that proved the hardest to store. Most things were small enough to hide under the bed others had to be hidden in Joey's old room at Alice's.

As Lauren Climbed out of bed that morning she remembered they were meant to be going shopping today and quickly woke Joey much to his annoyance.

"Joey … Joey … Joey" she continued until her voice was loud and Joey began to wake. "Get up come on we need food and then shopping" she said grinning pulling joey from the bed. By the time joey was up Lauren had already eaten got dressed and successfully got through another morning with her family without been caught out. She Maneuverer herself from behind the table, something that was becoming increasingly difficult, joey held out is hand seeing she was struggling, he also notice Tanya looking at Lauren.

"You sure you're alright Darling? You look a bit tired" she looked at her daughter wrapped in Joey taking in every inch of her. She was still trying to put together the pieces of the last 3 months.

"I'm fine mom honestly" Lauren swallowed a lump in her throat as she choked out the words. She wasn't alright and really needed to tell her mom but knew it was best all-around if this was kept secret as long as possible.


	8. 2 weeks , 2 days and counting

"And you're sure you don't want to come? Its 3 weeks in Spain Lauren?"

"Yes Mom we are 100% sure I'll miss you and all but it'll be nice to have the house to ourselves" Lauren Grinned at Joey knowing exactly what he was thinking – they would be away the week the baby was Due and a week following giving both of them time to adapt.

"Well you got a week to change your mind" Tanya placed her and on Laurens size, her hand shooting back at the touch frowning. Lauren stared at Joey knowing Tanya must have felt the slight movement in her stomach, she tilted her head leaning on Joey's chest who began to whisper behind her head "been nice knowing you babe"

Tanya just looked at Lauren and instead of saying anything she simply took hold of Laurens hand and squeezed it with a sympathetic smile dropping it just seconds later and walking to the Kitchen. Lauren and Joey didn't wait around to give Tanya a change to reappear as they disappeared out the door.

In the kitchen making sure they were alone Tanya shut the door. "Max I think we had a problem… a big one".

"What another one?" max looked at her smirking but his smile suddenly dropped when he noticed how serious she was being. "what? What is Tan ?" he said folding the paper on the table.

" I think Laurens Pregnant" her words were strong and forceful

"Don't be stupid Tan I think we'd notice if she was ay ? she wouldn't be that clever to hide it anyway she can't hide anything… I think your jumping to conclusions … Wrong ones". Max finished and picked the paper back up.

"I'm telling you Max she's up to something and I will find out" Tanya grabbed her coat from the hall and slammed the door behind her.

Picking up his phone Max dialled Joey's number.

_*Joey _**Max***

**"alright Joey listen to me… Tanyas on the warpath after you pair … she reckons you pair are hiding something and has it in her head that Laurens pregnant" **His voice was sarcastic Laughing as he said it. But at the other end of the phone Joey remained Silent. He knew Tanya was suspicious and that this morning she must have guessed. **"joey?"**

_"ye ye im here , I'll tell Lauren to keep out of her way , where the hell she got that idea form anyway?". _Joey tried to keep the conversation light but found himself questioning his motives- it would be much easier to confess all there and then. After hanging up the phone he caught Lauren crying knowing she had herd the conversation. Hugging her tightly Joey caressed her hair and tried to reassure her.

The end of the week approached and surprisingly Tanya hadn't brought up the subject again but continued to give Lauren "motherly" looks. On numerous occasions there had been close calls that week when Lauren was in the shower and Tanya walked in – Lauren covering herself with milliseconds to spare. Joey had also been caught off guard when he was attempting to collapse the buggy they had bought to put under the bed- Joey believing there was no one in the house left their door open, for Abi to walk in and see instructions lying around. Luckily he had put the buggy out of sight and made believe her was putting up shelving. The week had been too close to comfort but as Friday came Lauren knew relief was just around the corner.

That evening Joey carried the cases to the car as the rest of the family sat in it waiting,

"Right you sure you'll be alright darling? … Uncle Jack is only down the street and Sharon too and you can call if you need anything ye?" Tanya hugged Lauren who began to fill with tears her emotions running wild. Joey stepped in and placed his arm around her as she tensed waving goodbye.

"2 weeks , 2 days and counting Lauren that's all…"

"Then we will have to tell them because I'm sure they will notice"

**So Tanya thinks she knows but has left on holiday not know when she returns theres going to be a new addition to the house r&r please and ideas where you would like this to go :) **


	9. This is really happening

The first few days with the family away were perfect for Lauren and joey. Lauren was comfortable enough with it been just Joey to wear tight fitted clothing showing of her pregnant physique perfectly. On occasion Lauren would catch Joey staring at her just admiring the way she looked.

"What you staring at Branning?" she said playfully scowling at him,

"Nothing special" Lauren hit joey lightly across the arm when she stopped and rubbed her hand across the base of her stomach. "You alright?" Joey's eyes looked her up and down with concern.

"Ye fine just a kick" Lauren lied to Joey knowing it felt more than a kick. After a day of no drama and no hiding, the young couple has successfully kitted out their room with all the baby stuff. It had taken a fair few days of encouragement from Joey for Lauren to allow him to begin to fix things together. But after today they stood in the door way- Lauren in Joeys embrace looking at the room they had quite lovingly created.

The room was a cream with their bed in the corner and the newly fixed crib at the opposite end of the room. It was comforting and homely and looked just as a new parents room should. Lauren has insisted jokingly that she was having a girl as she couldn't deal with any boy dramas. Reluctantly joey had agreed and Lauren was proved right when they found out it was a girl. To accommodate this they had pale pink bedding in the crib, pink accessories like the changing mat and small butterfly fixtures tying everything together. The one thing that they didn't have pink was the buggy. Both Lauren and joey had cringed at the thought of pushing a Pink buggy so had opted for a very modern deep purple slim line one.

"Looks like we are all done then", joey had just finished fixing the car seat when he went back into their room he kissed Lauren who was sitting curled up in the rocking chair folding baby clothes into a bag ready for the hospital.

"Is anyone about I fancy a walk?"

"No it's empty but babe its freezing and it's like half 10"

"Is that your way of saying you don't want to come with me Mr Branning?" Lauren raised her eyebrows at Joey who sighed and pulled her to her feet, shoving his coat on as he did so.

They walked hand in hand around the square Laurens bump disguised well under her coat and scarf, Joey setting a slow and steady pace seeing that Lauren was tired. As they approached the front door a Pain shot across Laurens side "wow wow I got you" Joey grabbed hold of her as she began to lose balance not realising she had had a pain. "I told you that walk was a bad Idea didn't I ay? Now bed it's late and you are tired". He steered Lauren up the stairs fighting her to do as he said. Eventually Lauren gave in and let him put her to bed. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow her eyes were closed, Joey soon following.

Early the next morning Lauren Woke to a sharp pain in her stomach, she went to turn to wake Joey when she felt the bed sheets become wet , she placed her hand across her stomach and fear stuck straight through her body. "Joey … Babe wake up now" it started out as a whisper but grew into a loud moan when another pain struck. As she got out of the bed she shoved the covers off Joey and quickly threw clothes on.

Rubbing his eyes joey propped himself up on his arms noticing the wet sheets and seeing no Lauren he began to panic "Lauren ?" he jumped out the bed shoving jeans on hearing Lauren cry from the bathroom.

"We … need … to … now!" she said quietly trying to grip onto the side of the stair rail.

"what this is really happening?" Joey asked looking at Lauren

"No Joey I'm just like this for the fun of it "she replied sarcastically through gritted teeth "yes Joey its really happening".

"OK OK what do I do who shall I call ?" he took her hand guiding her in to the living room where she calmed down slightly. Taking out his phone he began to call the first person he thought of.

"I'll call uncle Jack" Joey was cut off by Lauren taking his phone

"Are you mad Joey … the first thing hell do is call my dad… no Call a cab or I'll drive myself if I have to" Lauren stood pacing up and down trying to time how often the pains were, she noticed then that it was only 4 in the morning.

Joey raced back upstairs calling a cab as he went , he took Laurens hospital bag and The car seat and ran back down to Lauren.


	10. Ive allways liked the name

At the hospital a few hours later Lauren Lay sleeping after her hard work. Joey sat in the room cradling their new born who was a perfect combination of him and Lauren. She had big brown eyes just like her mother's but her hair the same shade as Joeys. She lay peacefully against Joey who had instantly fallen in love with her at first sight. She was only the second girl to do this to him, the other being Lauren. Joey Lay the baby back in her cot as Lauren began to wake. She looked drain and scared like a little child in need being loved.

Joey perched himself on the side of the bed tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hey Mom"

"Hey… where is she?" Lauren smiled in response to Joeys comment but couldn't see her daughter.

"She's right here" Joey said picking up the baby handing her to Lauren. The baby fidgeted slightly in Laurens arms as she began to soothe her snivelling. "She needs a name Lauren we can't just keep calling her the baby". They both looked at her trying to work out a name to suite.

"How about Lilly or Rosie?" Lauren shot a _you're kidding me_ look at Joey, who just laughed. "You think of a better one then Branning" hesitantly Joey spoke " at least we don't have to decide on her last name." He smirked in Laurens direction hoping she would find it funny… but she just looked at him "what I was only joking" but he was cut off by Laurens suggestion.

"Millie… I've always like the name Millie" she smiled up at Joey who began to run his fingers through the baby's hair.

"Hmmm Millie Branning… Ye I like it babe" He placed a kiss on Laurens forehead. And then turned his attention to Baby Millie "see Millie Your mom's already winning... Got to give it to her though you do look like a Millie" Lauren laughed briefly before passing Millie to Joey to put back in the cot.

Not long later the Doctor had said it was fine for Lauren and Millie to go home. They had both been shown how to do basic things like feeding and changing and got to grips with it really easily and Joey knew how well Lauren would do. The one thing that was worrying them now was how they were going to get back to the square without being noticed.

Once Lauren had changed and put Millie in warm clothes they decided it would be best to go to a supermarket away from the square. This way they could buy the essentials for the next couple of weeks with having to use the minuet mart on the square and waste some time until it was a little less light outside.

As they got a cab back to the square they were relieved when they noticed it was relatively empty only a few strangers who wouldn't know any different as the cab pulled up Joey ran to open the door to number 5 so Lauren could make a run for it with Mille in the car seat. Lauren made it in with Millie without being seen. Lauren took Millie into the living room and seeing she was sleeping left her in the car seat. Outside she could hear a conversation she had a feeling would end in disaster.

"Here Joey let me give you hand with them" Jack came across the square to help Joey with the shopping. Joey Shouted as to make sure Lauren could hear him. "Just in the kitchen Uncle Jack thanks" Praying that Lauren had herd Joey guided jack to the kitchen. Lauren shut the door to the living room making sure not to make any sudden noises to wake Millie. "Come on lazy pull your finger out and help your boyfriend here with the shopping" Joey just laughed at jack and assured him he could do the rest. As he brought the final bags in joey shut the door and sighed "All clear".

Lauren reappeared from the living room now holding a wide-awake Millie. "go get some sleep it's been a long few days I'll look after her" Lauren , too tired to argue, kissed Joey and ruffled Millie's hair handing her to joey before going to bed.

**Surprise is the next chapter...**


	11. Surprise

It has been a week since Lauren and Joey arrived home with Mille and they had adapted well to parenthood. Surprisingly Lauren was coping extremely well doting 24/7 on her beautiful daughter, not being fazed by anything. Joey Loved the way Lauren was with Mille and could see how she would be a miniature Lauren in the future; she already craved her attention and would only settle properly if Lauren was around. This brought satisfaction to Lauren knowing she was needed and someone felt comfort from her and found it slightly amusing that as hard as joey tried he could never settle Millie as quickly and successfully as she could.

Late evening came and joey was leaving for work. He kissed Lauren bye and left through the back door, leaving Lauren feeding Millie In the kitchen. Lauren got too her feet, Millie burrowing in her shoulder, when she heard the key in the front door. "What you forgot this time or you just Missing us already?" as she got to the door it burst open.

"Surprise…" Laurens face dropped to see Tanya Standing in the hall way.

"Lauren what's … what's going on?" her eyes flitting between the baby stuff Lauren and Millie. Abi chose that time to walk through the door. "Just seen joey in the Square he tried to stop me and said something about a baby and job?"

Lauren sighed Joey had saved her once again but she knew she needed to tell her mom the truth. "Why don't you go and get Joey for me abs? Tell him he needs to come back and its time" Abi looked puzzled at Lauren but with a pleading look from her left to get Joey. Making her way into the Living room Lauren looked at her Mom "Where's dad and Oscar?"

"Gone to Jacks to give Denny his present… Lauren what's going on here?" Lauren was about to talk when her phone buzzed. "Mom will you… will you hold her a Minuet" Not giving her time to respond Lauren had Placed Millie in Tanya's arms. Walking out of the room she heard Millie crying, looking at her phone she read the message:

_From Joey: Babe I'm so sorry your stuck there alone try hold her off I'll be over in 10 love you j xxxx_

As Lauren approached the door she tucked the phone back into her pocket but paused when she heard her mom talking to Millie. "Well aren't you beautiful? You look just like Lauren when she was little big brown eyes and pouting lips." Tanya's thoughts trailed off "well Lauren didn't even tell me your name so I can't call you anything" By this point Tanya was holding Millie to her shoulder just like Lauren had been doing when she walked in, Millie wasn't crying just breathing deeply and sniffling".

Putting her head around the door Lauren took a deep breath and spoke "Her name is Millie" she said smiling softly sitting down next to her mom cooing at Millie over Tanya's shoulder.

"She's yours isn't she Lauren" Tanya sighed already knowing the answer. "She looks just like you Lauren and this is what you used to do for comfort" reaching for Laurens hand Tanya squeezed it letting Lauren know she wasn't angry. Lauren began to cry and whispered "surprise"; the relief that her mom knew and seemed alright with it lifted the world from her shoulders. "And Millie … Not the name you used to call all your dolls when you were little no" Tanya broke the tension by smiling sympathetically passing Millie back to Lauren.

"I wanted to tell you Mom I really did I just didn't know how and you nearly caught us out so many times…She was easy to hide- big jumpers and I just avoided you. I really thought you sussed me when you touched my stomach and felt the kick – and yes it was a kick"

"Well that day Lauren Branning I told your dad you were pregnant and he wouldn't believe me and he convinced me I was making it up! I knew all those months ago that you pair were hiding something, it's a good job she's Cute!" she hesitated with her next sentence "she is Joey's isn't she?"

"Yes Mom of course she is" Lauren half giggled not wanting to ruin the motherly conversation happening. "How are we going to tell Dad? He's going to kill us Mom"

"How you Going to tell me what?"


	12. The calm and The storm

"I'm waiting… come on spit it out" Max moved towards Lauren still not noticing Millie wrapped in a blanket tight to Laurens chest.

"Lauren, have you told him? I got away as soon as I could but I had to tell Sharon…" Bursting into the living room joey talking at lightening speed was cut short by max Yelling at Lauren.

"Uncle Max don't yell at her ye? It aint her fault" Joey stood moving towards the sofa Pushing past Max.

"Joey he don't know" Lauren whispered as tears began to fall silently.

"Someone better tell me right now what's going on" Max's eyes darted straight to Lauren as Millie let out a murmur in response to Max yelling. Reaching over to Lauren Tanya took Millie from her and handed her screaming to max. She was shaking her head in disbelief at Max. she didn't understand why it hadn't clicked. Had I not seen the buggy in the hall or the baby stuff scattered around the lounge? "Meet Millie … your granddaughter". Lauren stood to take her back when Tanya shepherded her and Joey out the room.

Joey took Laurens hand and led her to the kitchen where she stared at him and crumbled. Joey took her in his arms and held her tightly feeling her tears on his shirt as she buried her head in his chest. Joey stood stroking her hair as Lauren just let out every tear she had. "Look at me" Joey lifted her chin seeing she was trying to avoid eye contact. "Lauren Listen She aint crying and he aint shouting… that's a good sign babe" "Joey he's going to kill you I can't lose you" Joey held her at arm's length and looked her firmly in the eye "You are never going to lose me or Millie I love you Lauren and that's all we need". Bringing her back to a hug he kissed her hair as he tucked the lose pieces of hair behind her ear.

"Lauren" His voice wasn't as loud but still held anger and hate. She and Joey walked into the living room, arms linked, where Max was sitting at the table. "Sit down will you". "Dad Please" Lauren looked pleadingly at her farther and sat on Joey lap needing his comfort. Max looked at joey and then Back to Mille who Tanya was holding in complete ore of here. "I assume she's your mistake" "Max! You can't say that" his wife spoke stern and looked at Lauren. Tanya could see how much Joey had changed her daughter and didn't want Max to be the one stop it.

"Mom take her upstairs please, feed her ye?" Lauren asked her mom who eagerly agreed. "I'm proud of you Lauren… Not for the situation but for how you've handled it" she shot a warning look at Max and left with Millie.

"Oh you got all set up aint you Lauren? Your mom told me this would happen and I didn't listen all you did before lying about you and him that was what the calm and this the storm ay Lauren?" he began to pace around the room stopping and leaning close to Lauren as he continued "and you joey , I thought you were better than this using her to get what you wanted"

"I Love Lauren Uncle max we didn't expect this to happen, but we wouldn't change Millie for anything" Lauren Lay her body closer to joeys as she knew he meant every word he said. "And frankly you're the one I thought would be better than this". Tanya came back into the room standing behind Lauren and Joey.

"Dad, look at me … please… What you can't even look at me now am I that much of an embarrassment? I haven't been able to take my daughter out because I'm too ashamed." Lauren seemed more confident as she began to speak but her voice cracked with upset the more she spoke. "I'm not ashamed of her but of me; I'm ashamed that I've hidden her for 9 months because I was too ashamed to tell anyone what had happened. You don't understand how right it feels to love someone but wrong at the same time. You don't understand how it feels to walk out of your own house and be stared down… I need you to be ok with this Dad I need you to love her like you used to Love me" Lauren reached for Max's hand and he accepted it.

"I do Love you Lauren…but you can't honestly think that people round here are going to accept her." Max pointed in the direction of the stairs indicating he meant Millie. "You're 19 Lauren that's bad enough never mind her dad being your cousin." His hands started to rub over his face sighing as Joey spoke up.

"No offence Max but It don't really matter who I am, main thing is I'm here and I'm most defiantly not going anywhere. And age don't come into it Tan was Younger than Lauren when she had her. You aint seen Lauren Over the last week she's been amazing With Millie." Lauren blushed at the complement but felt much appreciated.

They sat in silence for around ten minutes Joey fetching Millie down when she cried the atmosphere tense as they all sat waiting for max to respond. "Don't think I'm happy with this situation Lauren But what it's a bit late to do anything about it really" The whole room stared at max, wondering where he was going to lead the rest of the conversation.

"Max?" Tanya questioned having a feeling what he'd say next.

"You look after them Joey both of them … Millie is your responsibility- not mine not your mom's, You pay for stuff, and ask for help if you need it… and no more secrets Lauren , this is the last straw" Lauren and Joey released a breath that neither of them knew they were holding in. "Max walked over to Joey and took Millie from him. "And you … well you've not got a clue have you the trouble you've cause already" her big brown eyes looking up at max her hand in her mouth sucking on her thumb. "You Miss Branning most certainly take after your Mom".

Not really showing much emotion towards him Max Passed Millie back to Joey. As him and Lauren went to go back upstairs Max called "She keeps me awake tonight Lauren you won't like me in the morning"

"I don't like you Much now" she whispered as they turned back up the stairs.

**Next chapter is called: Just push**


	13. Just push

To the surprise of both max and Tanya Millie was a heavy sleeper a trait she must have inherited from her mother. Only once in the night had they heard he cry but almost immediately heard Lauren soothing her. Moments later she was a sleep and it was like she wasn't there. The next morning abi woke to see Lauren already dressed not wearing a big jumper that she had been used to seeing over the last few months. Laurens body had sprung back into shape and she was able to fit back into her beloved skinny jeans. Today she was wearing them with a loose fitting spotty blouse. Abi walked into the kitchen and saw joey making coffee , she looked at the clock thinking she had over slept because there was no way her sister or joey could be this awake and functioning in a morning. To Abi's surprise it was only 9 her sister really had changed. "Morning Abs" Lauren looked smiling at Abi whose gaze was stuck to Millie. "Do you wanna hold her ?"

"Erm yeah" Abi beamed as Millie was put into her arms. "She's gorgeous"

"Yea well we like her" Joey said smiling, Lauren tilted her head back and kissed him tucking her legs up on the chair, Joey leaned down putting his arms around Laurens neck.

"This is cosy" Max said as he walked in the kitchen. Lauren and Joey broke apart not wanting to cause anymore tension. "Already got auntie abi doing the dirty work have you?" the question not really aimed at anyone particular.

"Dad I offered, don't be so harsh" Abi was feeding Millie and gave her dad that well known disapproving abi look.

"It's Fine Abi don't worry we're going out now anyway" Joeys response took Lauren by surprise "We are?" Joey knew she probably didn't want to but now her close family knew and Sharon, so probably Jack too, he felt the need to tell Alice. "I know your scared babe but let's just get it over and done with,ye? I text Alice and told her we would be over in 10 and that we had a surprise for her"

"You can say that again" max scoffed in the background.

Lauren reluctantly agreed but knew Joey was right. They both stood Lauren taking Millie from Abi, who just smiled and Mouthed "You'll be fine". As they approached the front door Joey put the buggy up as Tanya got to the bottom of the stairs. "you're going out… aww that's good do you want me to come with you?"

"Thanks mum but this is something we need to do alone isn't it baby... yeah" she aimed the last part of the sentence at Millie who Joey had fastened into the Buggy. Tucking a blanket over her Lauren stared at Millie "Well time to see the world Mills". Joey brushed his fingers against Laurens back "You ready?" With a single nod of the head she gripped the handle of the buggy and Joey opened the front door. Joey took hold of the buggy from the back so he and Lauren could carry it down the steps. As they reached the bottom Joey let go, leaving Lauren the only one having contact with the buggy. "I don't think I can do this Joey" before he had time to answer Max had appeared behind.

" Cause you can … Just push, the wheels will do the rest" Looking at her father speeding off in front Lauren Took a deep breath and accompanied by Joey began to Push the buggy Towards Alice's. They had many Looks from the residents but no one seemed to be that bothered. They reached Alice's and knocked on the door. A few seconds later she opened it staring at Lauren and Joey who both has big awkward smiles on their faces.

" Please tell me this isn't what I think" Alice raised an eyebrow her gaze firmly on joey.

**Nest chapter is : and it was all going so well**


	14. and it was all going so well

**A bit more drama in this but I'm going to try show a different size to max , thanks for all the reviews so far and if there's anything you'd like to see ill always consider another story thanks !**

Lauren and Joey sat in silence on the sofa Alice looking them both up and down. They didn't think it would be this hard telling her as she was the one who openly accepted Lauren and Joey. "Take it this is what I think then Joseph?" talking very quietly Alice aimed her sentence in Joey's direction and saw Lauren looking very fragile. Knowing she probably wasn't but not wanting to give her the chance to judge him and Lauren he gave a simple "Ye" to Alice.

"Are you thick Joey? Really do you have no brain?" Joey could tell she was joking, a skill he'd picked up over the years, but Lauren filled with tears not sensing the sarcasm in her cousin's voice. " you know full well I aint stupid Alice Branning".

Lauren laughed at this and whispered under her breath "You were stupid enough to make a baby on a sofa" she smirked as she said and play fully raised her eyebrows. "Playing it that way are we?" joey began to tickle Lauren causing her to squeal and laugh intensely. It was a while since she had felt so much happiness or laughed so hard. Alice just looked at them both not really knowing where to put herself, her gaze was broken when Millie started to cry from the buggy. "Ha saved by the baby… well done Millie … another one for the girls" Lauren slid from under Joey who relented as Lauren made her way over to the buggy pushing it back and forth to sooth her daughter.

"That her name then, Millie?" Alice seemed quite un-phased by the unravelling drama around her; she seemed to cast an air of calm wherever she went. "Yep, Millie Hope Branning".

"I like it! Guessing You didn't name her Joe" Laughing and smiling sarcastically

"ha no he didn't he I did let him have Hope though" She looked at Joey who quickly interjected "Let me ? You like it and don't deny it" He shot his cheeky grin towards her "and it fits the situation she's a little bit of hope in a messed up situation in she" Joey trying to sound more macho as the sentence finished.

"Lauren what have you done he actually sounds like he's got feelings" Both girls laughed as Joey shook his head. Both girls were happy and his mind drifted into a day dream imagining Millie when she was older. He could see Tanya, Lauren, Millie, Alice and Abi shopping, doing all girly things and completely outnumbering him and max. "Come on then best make a move… next stop Uncle Jack's".

As they left the house Alice placed a kiss on Millie's head and Hugged Lauren and Joey. Although it was nearing the end of July the air was quite cool as it began to rain. As they walked in the direction of Jacks, they heard a voice shout.

"Lauren wait up" Whitney began to walk faster but Lauren and joey ignored her pretending they hadn't heard. As it started to rain they retreated to the café with hesitance knowing there was a chance that Lucy could be there.

Joey opened the door first walking in and then helping Lauren with the buggy. As they walked In the Café turned to silence all eyes glared, not at Lauren or Joey but the buggy Lauren had hold of. "Go sit down I'll get some drinks in" Joey took a bottle from the bag on the buggy as Lauren steered it to the window seats wanting some form of seclusion. The café went to a hustle of noise as they made the conclusion the baby was Laurens. Joey walked over to the table placing two cups of coffee down and then heading back for the bottle. Lauren Took Millie out of the pram as she Murmured and began to feed her trying to block out the sniggers and dagger looks.

"Right Lauren don't panic but we need to leave" Lauren looked concerned but soon realised why Joey was so eager to go. Standing to the side of them arms crossed stood Lucy and Whitney. Lucy's face was a perfect description of shock as she processed the situation and the penny dropped. "And it was all going so well" Lauren breathed under her breath, neither girl did anything they just stared both trying to gage their next move.

"Luce come on I think we need to leave" Whitt tugged at Lucy's sleeve her head motioning towards the door. Whitt smiled at Lauren having pieced together the last few months. Neither had seen much of each other since the pub situation, but Whitt had stayed civil, not Judging but not really fully accepting either. "No, no I wanna know what that is "

Lucy pointed her hand towards Millie when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "That is Millie and she is My Granddaughter." Lauren Gasped as her dad had marched over to the table taking a protective stance in front of her and Millie. "Come on Lucy what you going to do?" Max smiled at Lucy when she gave no answer "Ye thought so… No one gets to speak to my daughter or Granddaughter like that you hear" Max pulled Lauren to her feet and put and arm around her. Lauren felt this was almost his way of saying sorry. Joey got to his feet and spoke " Look Luce just leave us alone we stay out of each other's way no harm done, we only came here to feed Millie" . With that Max put his hands on the buggy and began to push it out of the café. "You just going to stand there and stare or you actually bring her home?" he looked at Lauren and Joey who didn't argue , Lauren handed Millie to Joey as she stood both of them walking towards the door. "awww" Whitney cooed biting her lip as she saw Millie nestled in Joeys chest. She took a breath "I'll call you Lauren". Joey stood waiting for her as she reach the door but she turned round and flung her arms around Witt's neck "Thank you she whispered".

**Next chapter is: It's called Love **


	15. Its called love

"Abi come one we're going" The Branning clan Including Joey and Lauren were waiting in the hall for Abi. After his outburst in the café yesterday Max realised that it was support Joey and Lauren needed – they didn't want or need for that matter him or Tanya to raise their child for them, they just wanted his blessing and he felt guilty for not giving it to them when he could see how happy they were.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Lauren asked slipping her coat on. Her and Joey looked smart and responsible, Joey had dressed Millie in a stripy top and blue leggings, she looked like a mini Lauren especially tonight as she was also wearing a stripy top but hers pairs with dark jeans. Mille was tucked up in the buggy just enough to keep away the chill. It was about half 7 out so was still light across the square.

"It's called Love Lauren… You do anything for love" Max said whilst kissing the top of his daughters head and opening the front door. He and Joey carried the buggy down the steps. Joey took the pram linking his arm through Lauren's pushing it toward the Vic.

It was organised the night before by max that the whole family would meet in the Vic. Jack and Sharon with Denny, Bianca, carol and the kids. Whitney and Tyler, Cora, Alice and even Dot had been persuaded. Lauren at first refused to go, the prospect of the gathering brought memories (unwelcome ones) back to her of the night when it all came out about her and Joey. Most of the family had taken the news in although they didn't totally accept it they didn't cause much of a fuss either. After that night Dot had done nothing but give her lectures and wouldn't accept that she and Joey were happy together.

As they approached the Vic the hub of the people inside could be heard. "Can I?" Tanya asked Joey who nodded as she took the Buggy from him. "You two stay here a while we let madam here make acquaintances." Lauren nodded knowing her mom had a plan. Sitting on the benches outside Joey placed his arm around Laurens shoulder as she leaned her head on his.

"Right Max, open the door" as he did so Tanya lifted the Buggy up the step and into the Vic and was swarmed by the residents as they cooed over Millie oblivious to who she was. Jack and Sharon had clicked and smiled loving at Tanya, Whitney who also knew also clocked the reason they were now here. "You kept that one Quite Tan" and "still got it max" were some of the comments flying around. As Dot noticed the hustle around Max and Tanya she stood and walked to them. Looking at each other Max and Tanya made their way towards the others sitting meeting dot half way. "Aint she lovely" was dots response. Tanya raised her eyebrows lifting Millie from the pram. "You did a good job with this one"

Outside Lauren was getting impatient and wanted to be back home or in there with Millie. It was almost as if she had withdrawal symptoms if she wasn't around Millie. Noticing her eagerness Joey Stood and took her hand leaning against the Vic Door "I think we've waited long enough ay?"

It was Bianca who piped the question knowing full well Tanya hadn't had a baby "who's is she then?"

"She's mine" All heads turned to see who had just spoke and many gasped when they saw Lauren hand I hand with Joey leaning against the door. The hub dropped immediately as silence fell across the whole of the Vic as it had done months before.

Lauren walked across to Tanya and Took Millie Holding her up and then bringing her into a hug. Mille nestled into Laurens shoulder as Joey Spoke and fussed her from behind. "Meet Mille Hope Branning… Our Daughter."

"Oohh I say" Dots trademark phrase echoed across the room as she downed the small amount of brandy in front of her, the other Branning's all started whispering to each other exchanging shakes of the head. Joey placed his hand and Laurens back and pushed her gently towards the two empty seats by max and Tanya. As they sat , Millie began to drift to sleep as Lauren lay her in her arms rocking her slowly and patting her back. "She's Yours as in You and Joey ?" Bianca spoke again as if she had no control, "Ye, all ours". Joeys Gaze hit Dot as he spoke she was still staring at them both with disapproving eyes. "This is wrong all wrong" Dot shouted as she stood.

Lauren simply replied with compassion "no its called Love".

**I think I'm leaving it there Guys unless anyone really wants more **


	16. The christian thing to do

"Morning babe". "Hmmm", Lauren twisted slightly in bed to see Joey sitting up with Millie lay spark out across his toned chest. "You know what day it is today?"

"Sunday" her comment was sarcastic as she knew exactly what day it was but wasn't willing to give Joey the satisfaction. "How's my baby this morning?" Lauren turned and propped herself up on her elbows to face Joey and Millie. "I'm fine" he said smirking. "I meant Millie … she been asleep all night?" Joey sighed smirking and replying sarcastically "I knew You'd replace me eventually … but who can blame you she's too cute! And ye slept right through…No denying she's your daughter Lauren sleeps like a log." Lauren hit him playfully across the leg and got out of the bed walking to the bathroom "and by the way there will be no repeat of last year… one is enough" she smirked at joey as she left.

"Ye for now" he shouted after her, hearing her laugh as she reached the bathroom. It had been a year since that day when Lauren had found out she was pregnant. She had teased Joey all week ensuring him there would most certainly not be a repeat of last year. Today was also another big day for them as they were getting 7 month old Millie Christened in an attempt to win Dot round. Her insisting it was the "Christian thing to do".

When she returned from the bathroom having showered and washed her hair, she read a note stuck to the bedroom door saying "_Gone down stairs with Mills to feed her, take as long as you need J x" _Lauren smiled taking the note and went into the room continuing to get ready. After about half hour she was ready hair and make-up done, but still remained in Joggers and a vest top not wanting to risk getting anything on her dress.

"Millie, come on stop it now please" Lauren approached the kitchen door and popped her head round to see Joeys top covered in food and Millie Laughing at him. With each mouthful she would push the spoon back at Joey and say "NO" a recently discovered word she'd picked up very easily. "What are you doing to your dada" Lauren walked in Laughing at Millie in the highchair who became very excited when she saw Lauren. As joey went to give her a spoon full she shook her head and said "mama" Lauren's eyes widened as she lifted Millie from the highchair and cleaned her face. "Another Branning woman pushing me away this morning … seems to be a reoccurring theme" Joey laughed at this as he took the dish and spoon putting it into the bowl. "I'll go get ready then seen as you want Mom and not me" he said tickling Millie who just laughed and buried into Laurens shoulder.

A while later Lauren appeared upstairs "mmm Mr Branning you do look handsome" she said as she brushed her hand through his hair. He was wearing a slim grey fitted suit and a crisp white shirt with a grey tie, he looked very very appealing. As she went to put her dress on Joey grabbed her arm "If Millie's down stairs I think that dress can be left off for a while longer" Joey raised his eyebrows whilst stroking Laurens hair.

"Ahh Joseph, any other time I would say yes but not today… we have to get dressed and be down stairs to meet Dot to go to the church… this wouldn't be the Christian thing to do" she said sarcastically " but you can help me into the dress." with raised eyebrows and wide eyes joey lifted her up and placed her sitting on the bed. He first removed her top, then her bottoms and then lifted her to stand. Lauren stepped into the dress whilst Joey zipped up the back. To match joey she was wearing a fitted black lace dress which had specks of silver running through it. "You look beautiful Babe" he said turning her round pressing his lips firmly against hers.

Moments later they were down stairs, Tanya had dressed Millie in the non-traditional Christening dress that Lauren had chosen and they were awaiting the arrival of Dot. If Lauren didn't know better she would have said the day was more for Dot than it was Millie. As Dot came through the door she looked at Millie who was held by abi and aiming her eyes toward Lauren spoke. "Oh Lauren what is she wearing?"

"Excuse me?" Laurens nose wrinkled as she frowned

"well you can't dress a child to be christened in that" Instead of the traditional long white gown Millie was wearing a small white lace smock dress that had a sliver band around the middle. "It's not very Christian"

"Well sorry Dot but it's a bit late now and she looks perfect ay baby" Max interjected before an argument between dot and Lauren erupted. As Lauren went to reach for Millie she shook her head "no dada". Joey looked at Lauren and looked smug "you want me now then ay" he looked at Millie and they made their way out of the out of number 5 .

After the ceremony they had all gone back to the Vic where Lauren and Joey had hardly seen Mille as she was being passed around like pass the parcel. Max had made a speech about family and how proud he was of his kids and even Dot had relented slightly by saying what a good day it had been. As the night began to draw in a very tired Millie was snuggled on Laurens lap and a very tired Lauren was mirroring her daughter but on joey. The three of them looked a perfect picture.

**That is it for this one I may write a sequel or start a new Lauren/joey story thank everyone x**


End file.
